ReHousing a Commoner
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: "What's worse is the powder blue monstrosity that he had me wear to meet him! What is with men and frills?" Updated And renamed!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Isn't that Haruhi?" A red haired man asked.

"What? Where?" Came the frantic reply from a blonde hair man next to the first.

"Over there." An ash-black haired man stated pointing towards a brown haired girl.

"It is! Wait… Who is she with?" the blonde muttered more to himself then the people he was with.

"She looks familiar…" the ash-black murmured. "Lets get closer!"

The three men moved closer to their targets in the outdoor mall. Their targets were a pair of girls. One with short brown hair and the other with long strawberry-blonde hair. Both girls were dressed in designs that no one had ever seen before.

"Come on Kasumi! We haven't seen each other since middle school. And you love shopping. Why are you so down?" The brown haired girl stated. The guys in hiding grew interested in the conversation.

"What would you do, Haruhi? If your grandfather on your mother's side suddenly came into your life and took over saying that you were the only heir to his family's company when you have an older brother that he has already married off? And on top of that try to marry you off to just about every first born jackass out there?" Kasumi asked point blank. The girls stopped walking and sat on a bench.

"Wow.. There is more to this isn't there?" Haruhi asked. Kasumi nodded.

"I was paraded around like a piece of meat to so many men… But that's not what has me so down. I think I may have doomed the most recent guy I was introduced to." Kasumi let out a heavy sigh at that. The ash-black haired man frowned.

"What do you mean? Haruhi asked.

"I was introduced to a man named Hitachiin Hikaru. For me it was love at first sight without knowing his name. Once I learned it however… It was all over. My grandfather saw the tiny spark of attention I showed him and now Grandfather is pushing us into an arranged marriage." Kasumi grumbled. "What's worse is the powder blue monstrosity that he had me wear to meet him! What is with men and frills?"

"I don't know. What did Hikaru think of you?" Haruhi laughed.

"I think he was too distracted by the butt ugly dress that I had on to form an actual opinion on me. And in that I don't blame him. He could probably design something a thousand times better. Hell.. -I- could design something better then that horrid thing. The only good part about it was the color. It was a pretty color… But that dress did not bring the color out at all. If anything I could tell he wanted to verbally rip it apart." Kasumi stated.

"Wow. I am surprised he held his tongue." Haruhi giggled.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked, confused.

"Well I know Hikaru. He is very outspoken. He'd never hold back like that." Haruhi frowned. "I wondered why he held back."

"It might have been because my grandfather played chaperone the entire time we were together." Kasumi stated. She sounded depressed about it.

"That dress was hideous on you." the ash-black haired man said suddenly, having appeared next to Kasumi, leaning on the back of the bench. The girls jumped and looked at him in shock.

"Hikaru!" The girls said at the same time. He smiled, moved around the bench and sat next to Kasumi, where the other two came and sat on either side of Haruhi.

"Tamaki, Kaoru… You guys are here too?" Haruhi growled. "Am I not aloud to have a day to myself?"

"We weren't following you, Haruhi." Kaoru stated.

"We kind of just spotted you." Tamaki hugged the brown haired girl. Haruhi returned the hug.

"I am glad you agree with me about the dress. I burned it when I got home. There was no way I could have even saved the fabric." Kasumi stated. Hikaru blinked.

"Why would you save fabric?" He asked.

"Because I like to make my own clothing. Not that it will mater once my grandfather marries me off." She grumbled.

"Well right now, unless that old coot changes his mind, I'm your fiancé. And I want you to be yourself. Show me the you that you couldn't that day." Hikaru grinned. The smile she gave him made his heart race. It wasn't the false smile he had seen before.

"Kasumi? Didn't you want to stop at that exotic pet store?" Haruhi asked.

"OH! Your right! Come on!" Kasumi smiled once more at Hikaru, reached across Kaoru, grabbed Haruhi's hand, and dragged her away from the boys. The two of them ran towards said pet store, the guys were hot on their heals.

"Ah! Kasumi. Welcome back. How is your sling?" The owner smiled. The guys whom had taken off after the girls looked confused.

"Growing. It molted twice last month. I need to buy a new container to re-house it." Kasumi smiled. The man laughed.

"Re-house what?" Hikaru asked.

Kasumi turned to him with a wicked gleam in her eyes and grin on her lips. "A tarantula."

~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: Hi! This story has nothing to do with Snowfall. I just wanted to share this random storyline I had in my head. I might continue this I might not. Please tell me what you think. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Kasumi is like Umeko. Part canon ,part OC.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl-ish scream came from the third music room. The scream was followed by the crash of tea ups and pots and more scream.

Frantic footsteps hurried towards the room.

"HIKARU!" the frantic voice cried out after throwing open the doors and dashing towards the host club king. She threw herself over a large bright orange spider to protect it. The board that came down to kill the spider was stopped by Hikaru.

"Don't hit her, Tono!" Hikaru snapped. "She's my fiancé! Remember?!" The guests gasped.

"I wasn't going to! I was aiming for the spider!" Tamaki whined. He flinched at the hostility coming off of the girl.

She stood up as the spider crawled up her arm to perch on her shoulder. It crawled across her shoulders and poked a black and gold spot reviling yet another spider. Tamaki stiffened as she took a hold of his tie and pulled him down to her eye level.

"If I ever catch you trying to kill Hikaru with a board again… I will personally end you!" She snarled.

The room was silent as they looked at the elder twin in confusion. On the girl's shoulder it looked like the dark spider was comforting the orange one.

"Kasumi!" Haruhi called out suddenly as she ran over. Kasumi's expression changed instantly when she looked at Haruhi in surprise.

"Haruhi? Sorry… I didn't mean to make a commotion here… He got away." Kasumi stated.

Haruhi smiled as she lifted a hand and gently petted the abdomen of the orange spider and then the dark spider. "I am glad he is ok. Now I know what you mean when you say he can teleport."

Kasumi laughed then glared at Tamaki. "You look like you want to ask something so ask." She growled.

"Um… well… What is it's name?" Tamaki asked timidly. "The one I almost hit…"

"Hikaru." Kasumi replied. "And just for your information the other one on my shoulder is named Kaoru."

The girls in the room snickered and whispered among themselves about Kasumi being a twisted fan girl.

"I have had these two for over seven years. They have survived roughly ten breedings each and have since been retired as stud males. They were my first tarantulas And didn't get names till about five years ago. That was long before I met the Hitachiin brothers. Now if you girls would like to accuse me of something else by all means go ahead. I've been itching to hurt someone today." Kasumi snarled at the club's guests causing them to gasp.

Hikaru moved closer to Kasumi, wrapped an arm around her waist and puller her to his side. He hugged her to his chest gently as to not startle the spiders that were now watching him like a hawk. She returned his hug happily.

"Kasumi? Why do you have spiders on you anyway?" Hikaru asked as they pulled away from each other.

"They are stowaways. They were supposed to stay home but when Grandfather mentioned he was taking me here and also mentioned you, they snuck a ride." She said with a sigh casting a look to the pair of spiders on her shoulder.

"So… They wanted to meet me?" He questioned. She nodded. So Hikaru bent forward till he was eye level with the tarantulas on her shoulder.

Both spiders each raised up one leg and tapped Hikaru on the nose twice. The startled look on the boy's face was priceless.

Chapter 2 of my random idea. Hope you like it! I don't really plan to make these chapters very long. If you want to know what the spiders are they are called an Orange Baboon Tarantula (Pterinochilus murinus)

and a Chaco Golden Knee (Grammostola pulchripes). Both spiders I actually own. Well my boyfriend does… but they are in the house!


End file.
